halofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Bouncing
Glitch Reel - Video of Super Bouncing U9D3AotBoxs Super Bouncing is a method used by players that exploits a glitch, allowing them to jump incredible heights. It has spawned a reputable community of 'Bouncers' who find and perform these bounces, almost as an art form. Bouncing, while not considered technically cheating as it was built into the game, is nevertheless a cheap tactic to use in a Matchmaking game; most of the 'Pro' bouncers use it only as an enjoyable pasttime, and not maliciously. Note: The term Superjumping is sometimes misused and applied to this subject. Superjumping refers to someone who can jump high by utilizing modifications or other outside systems to alter the game. Note: Sometimes when attempting super bounces you will fall through the level and it will say you committed suicide or you where killed by the guardians Crouching glitches Super bounces in Halo 2 are triggered by crouching glitches. In some levels, there are areas that you can get into that are low enough for Master Chief to duck under, but once crouch is released he remains crouched. If you are crouched, you can continue to walk, and it will show you in the same place walking into the wall; however, if someone else watches you, they will see you walk through the wall (or in some cases a roof). Performing a Super Bounce To perform a super bounce, a player must crouch under something, releasing crouch so that the player is 'stuck' in crouched mode under the object; it is theorized that this causes the game to confuse the player as being a part of the level. A player must then jump onto one of the lines that make up the map's geometry, at which time the player will be propelled very high. Because activating a crouching glitch made the player seem to be a part of the level, when the player lands on one of the lines they actually sink through the level, more so than normally. The physics engine forces the player back up, causing the effect of being thrown up into the air. Occasionally you will fall through the level and be killed by the "guardians." This is the game's way of saying "I screwed up and killed you, so I won't punish you for my mistakes." Some players think that the super bounces may be a left over from the game's designers to take pictures of a level from an elevated perspective. Despite popular belief, once you crouch and walk forward, you do not have to do it again if you fail to super bounce; you can also redo the bounce as long as you don't push the crouch button... Please note that the bounces that can be performed by NTSC and PAL60 differ from those that can be performed by PAL50. In most cases they cannot be interchanged. Super Bounces NOTE: These are only a few superbounces, as there are literally thousands of bounces (although quite a few less tactical ones, numbering in the hundreds). Ascension Go to the large tower. There should be a split path, one going into the tower and the other going down to the dirt caves and Sniper Rifle. You should see a small area sticking out of the walls of the path going up to the tower. Crouch and go up to it, release crouch and continue to hold forward. Then turn around and jump in between the larger rock behind you and the smaller rock. Turn left and give yourself enough room to accelerate, then jump onto the line where the ramp and ground meet. Make sure that you land perfectly vertical, and not still going at a slant; when you land don't have any buttons pressed. If you do it right you will fly up. The other superbounce, located at the other base requires you to jump onto the right side (facing the larger tower.) of the railing on the tower, then crouch underneath the left canopy and hold forward, then let go of crounch and keep holding forward. Jump, and stop holding forward in mid-jump. Once you have landed, turn, and face the second closest strut to you. (It connects the Sniper Rifle platform and the slanted concrete walkway together.) Then, jump to it and land on the top of it. Coagulation Another superbounce can be found on the Coagulation. To perform this superbounce you must first travel to either red or blue base, and go up the ramp located in the back of the base. To your left you should be able to see a small hole. You must jump, then crouch while in the air to get into this hole . Once you have managed to get inside the hole, you must continue to hold the crouch button and press forward on the analog stick. After a few seconds, release the crouch button, and after a few more seconds press the "A" button to jump out of the hole. Just before landing on the ground you must release the analog stick. If you did this correctly, when you hit the ground, you will spring into the sky. Sometimes it is good to grab a sniper rifle before you do this as if you land in the teleporter on top of the red base it will sometimes propel you to the top of the trees where the teleporter takes you. This is the best vantage point on the map. Turf On Turf, theres a fun trick if you edit the game type to allow full Overshields and Rocket Launchers. Then find the black shields that are around the medic hut. If you stand on the support that is on the ground, and shoot a rocket launcher into the top part of the shield, it will launch you straight into the air like a super jump. This also works on Relic. The shield catapult can also be done with the wings of a banshee, but this is only for experienced glitchhunters. Also, if you go to the base with the flag on top, get on the ledge, crouch as soon as you jump, and release it when you land on the top of the base you should fly into the air. (Note: This may take several attempts to do but it works) Burial Mounds Another great example of a super bounce can be found in Burial Mounds. To use it you must have one person stand in a corner of two rocks near the large metal structure and one person in a Warthog driving it along a vague path towards the corner of the two rocks. The person in the Warthog has to get up to full speed and ram the person in the corner head on. When the Warthog hits them it looks like the other person is vibrating.Keep driving forwards and they will suddenly launch up into the air. If the person being launched up into the air guides himself carefully you will encounter "upper burial mounds" which is a high up platform in which you can snipe from. Sanctuary The level Sanctuary also contains a superbounce. Go to blue base. Then go to a rock that is close to the water and when you crouch you should be in it. Go up to it and crouch then walk up the ramp going to the center structure. At the turn you should jump down on the dividing line (dividing the dirt and brick path). If done right you will fly up. Warlock Duck under the root in the blue base, and start to walk pointing a little to your left. Soon you will be free of the root. You can only turn yourself with the look thumbstick, go forward until you see the area between the air chute and a little wall in front of the base. Jump, do not hit the other level as you jump. Remember you can only turn, hold in forward all the time. If you do this correctly you can send yourself flying to the top of the level. There are also four other major bounces on Warlock, one for each base. They all can get you to the very top of the map. Red Base: Crouch under the ramp facing the red side of the middle tower. Release crouch and walk up the ramp and jump onto the central tower in the middle of Warlock. Turn around and face the ramp. Jump and tap forward while landing in the middle on the ground in front of the ramp. Blue Base: For blue base follow the same scenario as red but aim to the left of the landing zone this time. Green Base: Follow the same procedure but land in the middle of the landing zone. Yellow Base: Crouch and go the same way for all previous bounces on Warlock while this time land where the water meets the floor of warlock on the right side. Zanzibar On this level there are many known superbounces. The first is inside the defensive base, on the 2nd level near the gate opener. There are two windows facing inside, break the 2nd one out completely. (the one closest towards the beach). There will be a shard left on the beach side, crouch under the shard. Once the screen begins to shake, jump and hold forward. When you hit the ground, you should super jump to the top of the base. To do this one, I think of the shard of glass as a central vertical plane, and if are angled to the left more (facing away form the center) it makes it easier when you jump off, you don't want to land very far from the wall, and if you hit the wall or column on your jump it messes it up and you won't super jump. According to several other players, the super bounce can only be used on Australian and North American systems, and it is much easier to perform on American systems. Despite this, the super bouce can be performed on European versions, but having the xbox on 60hz may be required. The 2nd is near the defensive base, right outside of the gate that opens up. This might be hard to understand, but there is a corner made from the rock wall and a rock piece that is jutting out. Crouch there, and then run up over the rocks near the corner of the level,and land on the cement that is stained with blood, or rust. You should bounce up unto a ledge on the side of the level. The 3rd is similar to the previous one (#2). Go to the fan in the center of the level. On the right side of the fan (looking from the defensive base toward the beach), stand on the concrete and there is an angled part of the fan that you can crouch into. Then, move back, and jump on the corner of the lower part of the concrete (one side is slanted and then flattens out) when you hit the edge it should bounce you up to the top of the fan. The 4th is on the beach staircase(the smaller one). Get on the rail of it and walk to the top. Crouch there below the rock and walk out. Then run up it until you see a bit of a divot in the rail. Jump over that spot and and land on the highest part before the break in the larger staircase. If done right, you should be on the top of the rock cliff between the beach and the sniper spawn by the wheel. Monster Bounces Monster Bounces (as referred by the Halo community) differ greatly from normal Super Bounces in the way that they occur. 'Normal' Super Bounces occur when a player lands on a single gridline, or an intersection of intersecting gridlines. Monster bounces, however, do not. There are 2 ways a monster bounce happens, although they produce almost identical results. The first type of monster bounce occurs when the landing area is thin enough that landing on it would make you fall through, except that under it is another set of gridlines, which launches you with more force than a normal grid bounce. An example is the Tombstone shadow monster, and the 'small pipe monster' on Headlong(penguin). The other kind of monster bounce occurs when you land in-between gridlines. These Monster gridlines are a multitude of gridlines starting at one point, and expanding, creating a v shape of many lines. The Palm Tree Monster on Headlong is an example, as well as most other known monsters. Note: Monster Bounce is an accepted term by the Halo 2 Bouncing community, intended to describe these 'larger' bounces. Category:Tricks and Cheats Pressure Launch A pressure launch works in several different ways, most common is the Relic pressure launch. first stand on the top of the ramp where the sun is shining on the island near the crashed pelican. Jump off the ramp holding crouch the whole way down, walk under the ramp holding crouch. You should go through the ramp and be able to let go of crouch. Next, walk towards the middle of the ramp(not back out of the ramp, further in the ramp), you should be able to get through to the next layer of the barrier. Then walk toward the edge of the ramp(toward the beach). If done right, you should should launch out of the ramp. If you look down and around you should see a tiny relic, which you were just standing on seconds before you launched. Note: Pressure launch is an accepted term by the Halo 2 Bouncing community, intended to describe pressure is used to do this bounce. This bounce is larger than any other bounce if done correctly.